Cairo
Cairo ( /ˈkaɪroʊ/ kye-roh; Arabic: القاهرة‎ al-Qāhira, Italian: Il Cairo), literally "The Vanquisher" or "The Conqueror", is the capital of Egypt and the second largest city in the Muslim World, the Arab world and Africa and the 16th largest metropolitan area in the world. Nicknamed "The City of a Thousand Minarets" for its preponderance of Islamic architecture, Cairo has long been a centre of the region's political and cultural life. Cairo was founded by the Fatimid dynasty in the 10th century AD.; but the land composing the present-day city was the site of national capitals whose remnants remain visible in parts of Old Cairo. Cairo is also associated with Ancient Egypt due to its proximity to the ancient cities of Memphis, Giza and Fustat which are nearby to the Great Sphinx and the pyramids of Giza. Egyptians today often refer to Cairo as Maṣr (Arabic: مصر‎), the Arabic pronunciation of the name for Egypt itself, emphasizing the city's continued role in Egyptian influence. Cairo has the oldest and largest film and music industries in the Arab World, as well as the world's second-oldest institution of higher learning, al-Azhar University. Many international media, businesses, and organizations have regional headquarters in the city, and the Arab League has had its headquarters in Cairo for most of its existence. With a population of 6.76 million spread over 453 square kilometers (175 sq mi), Cairo is by far the largest city in Egypt. With an additional ten million inhabitants just outside the city, Cairo resides at the centre of the largest metropolitan area in Africa and the eleventh-largest urban area in the world. Cairo, like many other mega-cities, suffers from high levels of pollution and traffic, but its metro – currently the only one on the African continent – also ranks among the fifteen busiest in the world, with over 700 million passenger rides annually. The economy of Cairo was ranked first in the Middle East, and 43rd globally by Foreign Policy's 2010 Global Cities Index. History MUX History Typhoid of Cobra makes her own version of the Zombiefying T-Virus. To test it, Cobra released it in downtown Cairo, turning hundreds of citizens into mindless, ravenous zombies. G.I. Joe came in to contain the problem, but were forced to kill several civilians until they could find a way to end the crisis. Between 2003 and 2005, at least 8 new BAT versions came into Cobra’s service, all of which were built by Over Kill Mk2 and his new cohort, a cobra scientist named Brainstorm. These included MBATs, medically and technically trained BATs, Inferno BATs that specialized in fire related attacks and Blizzard BATs that specialized in cryogenics. With the AI’s tactical knowledge and Andersen’s ambitions, it built and designed at least a dozen BAT models - however it also questioned its creators. An Autobot by the name of Weaver Nine found the Cyborg on guard duty in Cairo (during the Cairo TP) and gave it new ideas about freedom and showed it that it was nothing more than a tool for Cobra. Over Kill befriended the Autobot. At the time, the Decepticons were trying to secure an alliance with Cobra (one that fell apart after a few months). In order to tie up one of Cobra’s loose, traitorous ends, Megatron personally destroyed Cobra’s Autobot befriending cyborg. Weaver Nine made copies of the dying cyborg’s human mind and AI and merged them with the growing core of a new Autobot, named Warlord. References Category:Locations Category:RL